


we live in cities you’ll never see on screen

by selohtun



Category: Motorcity (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, I think?, Introspection, I’m not entirely sure how to tag this?, Mike is just straight vibing, No Plot/Plotless, Will I ever write something longer than like 500 words?, a little thing I couldn’t get out of my head, am I hip with the kids for saying that?, probably not sorry lol, this is a little random I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selohtun/pseuds/selohtun
Summary: “Here’s to you, Motorcity.”A late night gets Mike thinking.
Kudos: 8





	we live in cities you’ll never see on screen

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this wouldn’t leave me alone. Idk man I was listening to Lorde and this just sorta... happened. Also, I used to be obsessed with Motorcity back in the day. No promises, but I’ll probably write more for the fandom (even if I’m pretty sure it’s mostly dead). Enjoy!
> 
> Title is from “Team” by Lorde.

Motorcity was quiet. There was a constant, dull thrum of machines and engines that huffed and puffed to keep the city alive, but after a certain point, Mike had learned to tune it out. The diner had closed for the night, and checking a clock behind the counter, it was almost time for Mike to go to bed, if he wanted to be even halfway awake and alive in the morning. But for now, the city was quiet. He tried, for a moment, to look at it from an outsiders perspective. It was cobbled together, full of neon and mismatched decor, the polar opposite of Deluxe above them. There was the smell of gasoline, a cloud of smoke that seemed to permeate the air, and Mike wouldn’t trade it for the world. Sure, he missed certain parts of Deluxe, even if he would never say that out loud. He barely even said it in his mind. But Deluxe was clean, the sun shining down on it, not constantly under attack, with warm water at everyone’s will. But that was it, really. On the surface, it was beautiful, sparkling clean and orderly. But the underside was the best part, dirty and ugly and dark without the sun. Mike smiled to himself, and raised his glass.   
“Here’s to you, Motorcity.”


End file.
